mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Drops/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berry Punch along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png|You can see her with Golden Harvest in the distance (look to the right of Cherry Berry). Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png|Sweetie Drops with Amethyst Star, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings (by the eyes), Daisy, and Sea Swirl. Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Sweetie Drops's close up. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Right of Shoeshine Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|A zoomed out version of the photo to the right The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png|Already with Lyra Heartstrings... Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Minuette, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Daisy, Berry Punch, Lemon Hearts, and Rainbowshine. Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|That is so cute. Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png|Is Twilight going back to Canterlot? Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png|Hello Princess. The Ticket Master Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops in a cafe. Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png|Everypony is stalking Twilight. Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Applebuck Season Sweetie Drops running from the bunnies S1E04.png|Running from the cattle stampede. Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Twilight tries to give a speech S1E04.png|Hey look! I can see two of her! Any more interruptions S1E04.png S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png|Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, Cherry Berry, and Berry Punch watch Pinkie Pie. S1E4 BG Ponies watch mayor.png|Why s Pinkie in her back? Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Talking with Twinkle on the bridge to the right. Applejack dragging her trophy S1E04.png|Watching with Lyra Heartstrings a tired Applejack carry back her trophy. Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|I found Derpy. Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Sweetie Drops grabs a "baked bad" S1E04.png|Getting a "baked bad." Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png Boast Busters Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings watch as Twilight's laundry "calls to her." Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Sweetie Drops with Minuette (Dizzy Twister and Lyra Heartstrings outside). Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E08.png|Sweetie Drops with Golden Harvest. Fluttershy "this is an emergency" S1E7.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Sweetie Drops clones in establishing shot. Swarm of the Century Sweetie Drops watering flowers S1E10.png|Sweetie Drops watering the plants. Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png|Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings observing a "cute" parasprite. Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png|Awww... how cuuuute! Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|*Gasp!* "They ate my friend's pie!" Winter Wrap Up Ponies have been assigned their vests S1E11.png|What's Sweetie Drops doing in the weather team? The plant team S1E11.png|Joining the rest of the Plant Team. Twilight is eager S1E11.png|I wanna see, I wanna see!! S1E11 Ponies filled with joy.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png|Working hard after sunset. Call of the Cutie The apple stall S1E12.png|In the background with Golden Harvest. Apple Bloom dumps apples in Sweetie Drops's bag S01E12.png|Sweetie Drops, standing while Apple Bloom puts apples into her bag. Apple Bloom fills Sweetie Drops's bags with apples S1E12.png|Sweetie Drops after Apple Bloom places apples in her bag and tries to make her pay for them. Applejack covers Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png|Me come back you wish! Sweetie Drops angry S01E12.png|I'm not pleased. Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png|Sweetie Drops finds the buckets of apples a tad too heavy. Sweetie Drops thinks that's enough apples S01E12.png|Well than, I guess I'll be on my way. Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png|Having fun at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Fall Weather Friends The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Sweetie Drops is ready for some racing. Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Twilight looks proud of herself. Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra and Cloud Kicker observe the hideous dresses S1E14.png Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Sweetie Drops, among other ponies, is shocked at the walking abominations! Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png Green Isn't Your Color Sweetie Drops in Rarity's boutique S1E20.png|Sweetie Drops asking if Fluttershy is still there. Sweetie Drops "And you are?" S1E20.png|"And you are?" Over a Barrel Sweetie Drops wearing a cowboy hat S1E21.png|Sweetie Drops with a hat. Sweetie Drops and another pony look up at the clock tower S1E21.png|Hat Sweetie Drops looking up. A Bird in the Hoof Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png |In the bottom left corner, Sweetie Drops is looking around. Category:Character gallery pages